


Le Rouge et le Noir

by fandom Anime 2020 (fandom_Anime_2020)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Shoe Kink, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anime_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%202020
Summary: Le Rouge et le Noir — The Red and the Black / Красное и черноеPlease do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Визуал от M до E





	Le Rouge et le Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Le Rouge et le Noir — The Red and the Black / Красное и черное
> 
> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/yFiB6uv.jpg)


End file.
